


Since that Night

by steviewho



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: Babies, F/M, He's not so good at revenge, Revenge, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: Sarah has been searching for a way back to the Goblin King for over 13 years. All her years of research still haven't proved he or the Labyrinth was real.Until the night of the 14th Anniversary he comes back for what is his, Sarah and his heir.





	1. That Night

That night

 

“Sleep well sweet Sarah. I will return to claim what you have taken from me.” Jareth kissed the sleeping girl on her head, passing along happy dreams of her conquest in his kingdom. This wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other in person, for now he relegated to only her dreams.


	2. 13 Years and 11 Months: Debts and Retribution

13 years and 11 months later

 

Sarah typed slowly on her equally slow computer. These things were supposed to faster than typewriters but at least with her old typewriter she didn’t have to wait for it boot up. Not that she didn’t appreciate the gift from her father. She just would have prefered him attending her graduation rather than just getting her an expensive thing like this. He didn’t support her chosen field, as long as she was going to study folklore he was not paying for her education. That is why she knew the computer was more from Karen then her father. 

 

She didn’t need his money anyway. She had been working on her degrees since high school, taking extra night classes and summer classes. She graduated high school early, so she was awarded many scholarships. She had published 2 books and was teaching at the local University. She was doing fine without his help. 

 

He never understood her. When he first married Karen, Sarah never could figure out why he sued for full custody. She always assumed it was so he could look like hero father with the perfect family to his law buddies. 

She was always in the way, always a little weird and over dramatic. He never understood her before that night, and the space between them grew after that night. She obsessed over every myth and fairy tale she could get her hands on. By the time he had enough of her nonsense, he mother didn’t want her back. She enjoyed her free lifestyle with her boyfriend more than being a mother. Hence the reason Sarah wanted to go to college as soon as possible. 

 

Years of research and she still did not have the answers she searched for, so with this major she figured she could at least get paid to do her search. She needed to know if the Labyrinth was real, if he was real. Nearly 14 years of studying and she still had no proof it was more than a dream. The Labyrinth didn’t seem to fit one myth, but seemed to be an amalgam of several different. She did believe the Goblin King was a Fae, a malevolent faery, though malevolent might be a strong word. 

 

There wasn’t a day she didn’t think of that night. The therapist Karen use to take her to told her is a very vivid dream, and when Karen left the room he asked her if she had experimented with drugs. He winked at her and let her know he wouldn’t judge, he told her he was known to party a time or two when he was her age. Smoke a little reefer, try a little LSD from time to time. Sarah did not want to go back to him, so she told Karen everything he said as soon as she came back in the room. She sat back and let her Stepmother tear into the guy. She never had to go to therapy again. She pulled herself from her thoughts and began to type her lecture.

 

“Folklore. Fake stories to entertain and terrify children, or history based in reality? If it is real, then which culture is right? None of them. I believe the truth lies somewhere between all the cultures. A little bit Irish with their Fae Kings and Queens. A little Welsh in that they do not live in our world, but a realm of their own. Even some Greek themes mixed in there, with trickster Kings and their labyrinths. I feel there is a realm inhabited by the Fae, the term not just meaning Faeries, but all species with their own kingdoms. There is an Elf King, and Ogre King and even a Goblin King.” Sarah stopped typing her lecture. Her room suddenly dropping several degrees. 

 

Sara couldn’t remember when she opened the window but there it was, open with a breeze blowing the curtains. She got up and closed it, noticing the clock on the side of her table as she sat back down. 11:59. It was almost midnight. It will be 14 years in just 1 minute. Her father was irritated she showed up to spend the night, she didn’t care what he thought. It was nice to see Toby and Karen again. More importantly, tonight Sarah needed to be in her old room. She couldn't explain why, but it was calling to her. 

 

She heard the clank of the chimes in Karen’s old GrandFather clock in the hall. Midnight. She counted the chimes, as she always did before. 

 

“7.8.9.10.11.12.” she looked back to her keyboard, this lecture was for a class in just two days, she needed focus and get it done. “13.” she said under her breath along with a chime. Her head shot up, she just counted 13 chimes. Something passed by the corner of her eye, she whipped around to try and catch it. Suddenly something scurried going the other direction. She heard a familiar giggle. There were terrible scratches at the window. The white owl clawing at the glass with his talons till the window finally opened. She covered her face, afraid it was going to attack her but then there was silence. She slowly lowered her arm and saw him. It was him, the King who lived in her dreams. 

 

“You’re him aren’t you?” she asked, but she knew the answer. “The Goblin King.” she answered her own question with a breathy whisper. He raised his fine eyebrow and acknowledged her with a haughty nod. 

 

“I knew you were real! I knew I wasn’t crazy, that I hadn’t made it up! My roommate thought you were just a manifestation of my budding sexual awakening. A mixture of my favorite rockstars and my mother’s boyfriend who I had a crush on at the time. Oh!” she put a hand over mouth when he tilted his head and gave her a strange look. 

 

“She’s a psych major. I’m sorry. I’ll shut up. Sarah. Sarah Williams.” she stuck a hand out to him to shake. His eyebrows knitted together and tilted his head in the other direction. He very much resembled a bird. 

“Maybe you’re unfamiliar, in my world we shake hands when introducing ourselves. I guess we already know each other huh? Although, you never told me your name. Hoggle did though.” she stood awkwardly with her hand still out. He finally took it, but he turned it over and kissed her knuckles. She tried not to swoon, he was more handsome than she remembered. He smelled heavenly. Spices, the woods and something else. Something that reminded her of the crisp smell the air got before a snowstorm tickled her nose. 

 

“Are you quite finished?” he finally spoke, his voice deep and accent clipped. That voice. She needed to sit down. It was exactly as it was in her dreams all these years, only better. It made her dizzy. She only nodded her head in the affirmative, afraid of speaking and rambling on again. 

“Good. Because we have some business to attend to. You owe me something and I have come to collect it.” 

 

“O-o-owe you? What do I owe you?” this time she did sit, on the edge of the bed. He came around and leaned casually on her dresser. His arms folded. 

 

“Yes. I have given you 14 years above but now you will come back to the Underground with me.” he picked up one of her school books about myths and thumbed through some of the pages. A look of disgust passed over his handsome face and he sat the book down. 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“Come come Sarah. You know the rules, better than anyone it appears. What shouldn’t you accept from a Fae?” 

 

“Food or drink.” she answered quickly. Still not catching on to what he was saying. 

 

“So Persephone, pack a bag. Winter is here.” he pulled a crystal out of the air and tossed it to her, it turned into a peach as soon as it hit her hand. She turned it over and saw a bit was taken out of it. 

 

“Wait! I didn’t accept this from you! I took it from Hoggle.” she tossed the fruit back to him. He threw his head back and laughed. 

 

“Yes, your friend Hoggle gave it to you for me. He delivered my gift, which you accepted and ate.” 

 

“I took a bite. A single bite.” 

 

“And Persephone only ate 6 seeds. It does not matter. You ate it. You belong to me and so does your brother.” 

 

“I won him back. I won him. He doesn’t belong to you.” 

 

“He was declared my heir. You may have won him in terms of the Labyrinth but he ate as well and is now a subject of my Kingdom and you have stolen the people’s heir. I need to secure my line.”

 

“Surely the rules do not apply to a baby. He didn’t understand anything when he was one. Please don’t take Toby from his home.” she grabbed his sleeve and pleaded with him. 

 

“I came to collect two citizens. A subject and future ruler. I will not go back with only the one. The terms of the bargain must be honored. Two souls. If I will not take my chosen heir, you will provide me with one.” 

 

“I will pro… oh no I won’t!” she took several steps away from him. 

 

“Then I will take the boy.” he moved to cross the room but she stepped in front of him. 

 

“No. He didn’t ask for this. I wished him away, I got him into this situation I will pay the price. Just please do not punish Toby. He loves his mother, and she him. They do not deserve to lose each other for some mistake I made years ago. Can I pack some belongings?” 

 

“What are you saying Sarah? You need to clearly state the terms of the new deal.” 

 

“Goblin King. I will come back to your kingdom and provide you with an heir. I will help secure your family line.” she wiped a tear away and stuck her hand out to shake his. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest roughly. He nearly knocked the wind out of her when she hit his firm chest.

 

“Deals are more serious where I am from, we do not shake hands. We seal it with a kiss.” he bent his head and touched his lips to hers. At first it was cold, she could feel anger radiating off him. She was dizzy with the smell of him and her emotions, her knees were weak, she felt couldn’t stand anymore. She braced herself by holding onto the lapels of his jacket. The leather as cool as his kiss. When she leaned into his chest and held onto tightly to him, something changed. His lips softened and he tightened his hold on her. Pulling her slightly up to reach his mouth better. She had trouble breathing and opened her mouth slightly to get some air, and he took that as an invitation, invading her mouth with his tongue. Her body instantly was hot and cold at the same time. Her stomach felt like it dropped into her feet. She was scared, not of him but of the depth of feeling she felt for him again so quickly. 

 

When they pulled apart finally they were no longer in her room, but in a room that was obviously in his castle. She touched her swollen lips and looked around. She was unable to look at him for a moment. She couldn’t think after that kiss. She noticed all of her belongings were there, just as they were in her room. 

 

“You will not leave the castle grounds until you have met your side of the deal.” he said curtly. Turning to leave.

 

"I can't leave? Why? That's not fa…" she cut off before repeating her old whine. 

 

"The Labyrinth is unpredictable and I cannot chance you getting injured and risking my heir." He walked out and slammed the door. 

 

Sarah stood shocked in the middle of the room, her room. 

 

"What the hell did I get myself into?" She asked herself starting to cry. She shook it off and gave herself a talking to. "What's done is done, and what's said is said. Mopeying and crying isn't going to change anything.You’re doing the right thing for Toby." She said to herself. She went to her dresser, amazed that everything was exactly as it was at home and pulled out her pajamas. Luckily she had left most of her old clothes when she moved out. It was a little tight, but it would do. She climbed into her bed, shocked to find her old bear Lancelot under the covers. Last time she saw him he was being packed away in a box in the attic. Happy to have her old friend she hugged him close. Maybe the Goblin King wasn't so bad.

 

Jareth rested his back on the door. His entire body was betraying him. He was a fool to kiss her, he should never have allowed himself to taste her. He was playing with fire. She was older. A full woman now, and she was more beautiful than before. He was not anticipating her physical changes, though he should have expected it. Mortals age differently. He pulled out a crystal to watch her reaction, he was surprised the girl who use to be so dramatic just accepted her fate with barely more than a shrug. He smiled a little when she mimicked his past words. 

 

Sarah slept surprising well for someone whose life had been completely altered. Strangely she had this feeling of being home. A feeling she couldn't remember feeling before. She got up from bed and wandered around her room. Her stomach growled and suddenly a plate of hot breakfast appeared. 

 

"That's handy. I wonder if I could get a coffee as well." With that a mug of hot coffee appeared. Black and strong, exactly how she liked it. She ate her food and drank her coffee, she asked the castle for a bathroom and a door opened. In it she found a large deep tub, she could swim in it, something appeared to be a shower and toilet. By all appearances the Goblin King had plumbing. Although she was sure it was actually ran on magic. She showered and changed into her favorite leggings and oversized sweater, she had forgotten about this outfit. She practically lived in it, plus the leggings would accommodate the fact that her hips had rounded out with age. She brushed her hair out and put on a bit of makeup. 

 

Killing only about and hour and having enough of Folklore for one day and nothing else to read in her room she decided to go exploring. He said she couldn't leave the castle, not her room. Sliding on her slippers she picked up her coffee cup and it refilled she ventured into a hallway. 

 

The hallway never seemed to end and she had flashes of memories of the beginning of the Labyrinth. With a huff she went to lean back on a wall only to fall backwards with a yelp. She landed on her butt with a loud laugh. 

 

"Don't take anything for granted. Thank you, I remember now. How can I find the Goblin King?" She asked the ceiling and a door appeared. "Thank you."

 

Sarah went to the large door and pulled but it wouldn't open. She sat her mug down and tried to push. Again nothing happened. She sighed. "How do I get in?" She asked the hallway and pushed one more time. This time the door opened, but she pushed too hard and fell into the room with another loud scream followed by a laugh. 

 

"What are you doing?" Jareth looked at her from his desk, trying hard to hide the smile of her flying in all dark hair and long limbs.

 

"I think your Labyrinth is playing a game with me." She put a finger up to tell him to wait, running out she grabbed her cup of coffee and came back into the room. "I think it is winning, but I’m pretty sure I figured out the rules." She laughed as her cup was refilled. A sign she took to mean the Labyrinth approved of what she said. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him. He watched her pull her legs up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees. 

 

"Sarah. I am a king. I am your king. You need to treat me with the respect my title has earned me. There are certain rules of etiquette I expect you to follow as a subject in my kingdom. We are not friends, you cannot be this casual with me. You cannot come bursting into rooms, you certainly may not sit until asked and you need to bow." 

 

"Oh yes. Of course I apologize." She looked down, unable to hide the sadness that crossed her beautiful face. 

 

"It is okay. I know there is not Royals in your land. But I expect you to learn the rules soon, especially in public." 

 

"Of course Your Highness. I understand. I just thought if we were going to… you know… maybe we could be friends at least. I get it though. This is strictly a business transaction." 

 

"Yes. A transaction. You paying your debt." He looked down at his papers, dismissing her silently. 

 

"Do you have a book of etiquette so I can learn the customs. I might as well do something while I'm locked up and alone." She stood sadly by the door. His eyes never leaving his papers, he flicked his wrist and a book appeared in her hand. She left with a curtesy and shut the door. 

 

Jareth threw down his pen and sighed. He rubbed his hands down his face, he did not sleep at all the night before. Having her here was wrecking his nerves. He noticed she had left her coffee cup, a pink outline of her lips stained the side of the mug. Lips he longed to press against his own again. If he did not get under control, he would be under the little minx's spell once more. It took him too long to get out from under his obsession last time. He would not be there again. He wondered how bad that would actually be. stopping himself from going down that path he left the room


	3. 14 Years and 2 Weeks: Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah reunites with an old friend, and discovers passion

14 Years and 2 Weeks

 

Sarah didn't see the Goblin King for two more weeks. She sat out in a private garden reading. The Labyrinth provided any book she wanted. The Labyrinth was good to her, but she longed to talk to someone. 

 

"Fair Maiden. Is that really you?." She heard the familiar voice of Sir Didymus. She jumped up from her spot under the tree and ran to him. She hugged the small fox tightly. His presence a comfort. They sat and talked for a long time. She told him about her deal to save Toby. He was outraged for her, but respected her bravery and integrity to take responsibility. The Labyrinth gave them scrabble to play, and the old fox beat her 3 out of 5 games. 

 

"Well, I must be returning to my post. The King says I can come visit you whenever I can. So I will seest thou in 2 days hence." 

 

"The King? He sent you?" She was shocked. She assumed the Labyrinth had sent him. 

 

"Yes madam. He said I am the least offensive of the three who helped you so he said I could come first. Eventually Brother Ludo and Friend Hoggle may visit too. He saidest thou were lonely and unhappy."

 

"That was incredibly kind of him. Thank you for coming! I cannot wait to see you again. Tell Ludo and Hoggle I miss them and love them." She leaned down and hugged the Knight. She froze, for a moment she swore she saw blonde hair poking out from behind a tree. 

 

That night she wandered the halls, bored and unsure of what to do with herself. She came across a door she had never seen before and opened it. It appeared to lead to a bedchamber. The room was large with a sitting area next to a fire, with what looked like the most comfortable chairs. The other side of the room was occupied by the largest bed she had ever seen. The room was empty, so she decided to sit in one of the chairs and read for a while. 

 

Jareth flew into the window of his chambers, transforming from owl to man before his feet hit the floor. He kicked his boots off to the side of the room and removed his shirt. It was a hot night in the castle. Or maybe it was just him. Sarah was fertile this week and her scent was calling to him in an animalistic way. He flew off for some hard exercise and to get away from her. Balling his shirt he tossed to the sofa. He caught sight of dark hair hanging over his chair. With a curse he went to her. 

 

Her sleeping face stopped him in his tracks. Gods she was beautiful. He removed his glove and ran a finger down her soft cheek. He knelt down in front of the chair and began stroking her hair softly. He had always longed to touch that beautiful hair. His breath hitched when he noticed the nightgown she was wearing. The silk hugging every curve, leaving nothing to imagination, he watched her chest rise and fall for moment, he could see the hard peaks of her nipples poking through the thin fabric, and wondered what she would taste like if he put that small bud in his mouth.

Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath. 

 

"Sarah. Sarah, you must wake up." He continued running his hands through her hair. He forgot how to breath when her eyes fluttered open. Those eyes, they haunted him for years now. The pale green jewels fluttered open to meet his blue. She smiled a little and stretched. 

 

"I'm guessing this is your room?" She asked. He nodded yes, unable to find his words. "I apologize Your Highness. I did not intend to intrude on your space. I was bored and the Labyrinth showed me the door." She jumped up from the oversized chair and stood away from him. 

 

"I know you did not know." He stood as well, needing some distance from her. Her pheromones strong and driving him wild. He noticed her nightgown had a slit that went to her thigh. Feeling it the safer option, he looked at her face instead. Not her wonderfully rounded breasts, or the dip of waist where it met her full hip. He certainly did not follow that hip to strong yet smooth thigh that would be heavenly to have wrapped around his neck. No, only her face. He was gratified to notice she too was looking at his chest and body. He preened a little, giving her a bit of a show. 

 

“What the hell am I wearing?” she looked down at the gown she was barely wearing. “This is not the pajamas I was wearing when I came in here.” she blessadly and torturously ran her hands around her body, he nearly lost it when she reached her hips. “What is going on?” she finally looked up at him. She giggled a little at the look on his face. "I believe I read in your etiquette book it very rude to stare. Also, one should not stand with his mouth agape like a fish. I'm very disappointed in your manners Your Highness." She clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. He may not like her, but he was obviously attracted to her, so maybe giving him an heir won't be all bad. 

 

He closed his mouth quickly after the little minx teased him. He enjoyed the teasing, a little too much. "I think the Labyrinth is trying to accomplish something." 

 

"What is it trying to accomplish?" Sarah sat down on the sofa, finding it difficult to sit comfortably without flashing him. Obviously the Labyrinth did not provide undergarments. Finally crossing the leg freed by the slit. 

 

"Our coupling." He responded, staring at her exposed leg. There was spike in her pheromones when he said that. He couldn’t breath, the air was thick with her smell. 

 

"Oh. I was meaning to talk to you about that, when are we -- when are we going to start that?" Her cheeks became pink at the thought. 

 

"I planned on waiting until your fertile time. No sense in wasting time when the seed won't stick." He folded his arms and sat on the arm of the couch. The hurt crossed her face again, she was an open book, unable to hide her emotions from him. She sat quiet for a moment before he noticed she appeared to be doing calculations in her head. 

 

"I don't have a calendar, but I believe I am ovulating this week." She tried hard to not cry, but her voice cracked and he could see the tears pooling in her eyes. She didn’t want him to think of making love to her as a waste of time. 

 

"I do not need a calendar, it is this week." 

 

"But you've been avoiding me. Kind of the opposite way to have a baby." Her lip trembled a bit. 

 

"I had thought maybe you wanted some more time before we got to it." 

 

"Well the sooner we get it done the sooner I can leave." She folded her arms and bit her lip. This was business, not personal. That will have to be her new mantra. He was better at hiding his emotions then her, but she still saw his something in his eyes before he blinked it away. 

 

He stood from the arm of the couch and approached her. She tried to not cower, but he leaned down, resting his hands on either side of her head. He smelt devine. Once he had her essentially trapped he spoke softly. 

 

"Is that what you want? To get it over with. Serve your time and get out." His face was very close to her own. She tilted her chin up, refusing to be intimidated. 

 

"It is business, not personal." She tried to channel her father, she had heard him time and time again repeat that. 

 

"Only business. Very callous of you Sarah." 

 

"I tried to be friends but you made it clear you want nothing more but your heir. I am not as experienced as you, so it is a little harder for me to keep feelings separated from the act of love making. Thinking of it like this helps." 

 

"You think I'm unemotional about all of this?" His eyes dropped to her bare shoulder when the strap of her nightgown fell. 

 

"You have been rather cold towards me. I understand if you hate me, I really do. I don't want to come off as needy but sex means something special to me. This isn't how I imagined having a baby with yo- having a baby." She was trying hard to not break eye contact with him. The tears pooling again in her eyes. 

 

"Tell me Sarah what did you imagine." he ran a single finger up her arm to replace the fallen strap. He felt a shiver run through her body. 

 

"I thought I would be married for one. I thought I would be madly in love with my husband. I thought I would get to raise my baby." 

 

"I never said you weren't going to raise my children." His eyes traveled up and down her body. "If you can't have what you imagined, what would you settle for?" He leaned a little closer. Mouths nearly touching. He took one hand and brushed the hair behind her neck. He smiled when he noticed her pupils dilate. 

 

"P-p-p-passion." She managed to sputter out. Barely a whisper. He continued his slow run of his fingers up from her shoulder to her neck. He cupped the side of her face with one hand. Slowly and torturously he leaned in until their lips touch. It was very soft and light at first, until Sarah shifted onto her knees to reach his face better. Then it became rough. 

 

With a groan he bit her lip slightly, demanding entrance into her mouth, which she granted. When she moaned her pleasure at the feeling of his tongue on hers, she found they had suddenly switched positions with her straddling his lap. He finally pulled away and broke the kiss when she ground her hips into his erection. She rested her forehead on his, eyes closed gasping for air.

 

"I do not think we will have a problem in the passion department." He too was panting, only his eyes were not closed rather he was staring at her beautiful face. Flushed from arousal, her lips swollen from his kiss. He growled and pulled her face down for another kiss before pulling away again. She got off his lap and retreated to the other side of the room. She needed space away to think clearly. He cleared his throat. 

 

“I believe we have a couple more days of your fertility. Why don’t we go to our separate rooms and meet up again in the morning. We can discuss the ground rules and what is expected of you.” 

 

“Okay.” finding it a good idea, she rushed to the door. It was going to be tricky keeping from falling for him. 

 

“You will come to my rooms at 8 and we will discuss it over breakfast.” he waved a dismissive hand to her. Maybe it won’t be too hard. She thought to herself after that tone.


	4. 14 Years, 2 Weeks and 1 Day: Breakfast and Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Jareth meet to discuss the terms of her debt to him.

14 Years, 2 Weeks and 1 Day

 

Sarah stood pacing back and forth in her room. The Labyrinth provided her with a clock, so she knew it was too early. She hadn’t slept a wink and had been showered and dressed for hours. The temperature was hot in the castle today, so she put on a sundress, She had actually spent the better part of four to six in the morning trying on outfits. This was her favorite dress, it was a few years out of style but she looked good in it. It complimented her legs the best, and she knew he liked her legs. Being desired made her feel good, and being desired by a magical King made her feel powerful. There was a knock at her door, she stopped herself from running to it and forced herself to walk slowly. She opened the door to find Jareth standing there, looking uncomfortable. She had never seen him seem unsure of anything before. 

 

“I know we said 8, but I am ready early if you are.” he too had been pacing about his room for several hours. He thought about changing time to make 8 come faster, but decided against it. He would have, had he known the vision that was standing before him would be the one greet him. He was a big fan of Aboveground fashion, especially when it came to how little of Sarah’s body was covered. He put out an arm for her take. 

 

“You decreed 8 am. I am actually an early riser. So I have been ready for a while.” she gave him a curtsey and took his arm. “I thought we were going to eat in your rooms.” she asked when she noticed them going in the opposite direction. 

 

“I find it too distracting having you in my rooms, especially in that dress. We must talk and I must keep a clear head.” she smiled to herself. The dress had the exact effect she was hoping for. He took them into a dining room, it must be his personal dining room. A king could not properly entertain in this room. They sat and a plate appeared in front of both of them. He received a goblet of something and she her customary cup of coffee. 

 

“Thank you! You spoil me!” she spoke to the ceiling. He smiled at her thanking the labyrinth. It was rather endearing. Everything she did was sweet and endearing. Jareth cursed himself. He was not supposed to find her endearing, he was punishing her. He let her tuck into her food a bit before he started. 

 

“Now. You mentioned yesterday getting it over with so you can leave. You need to understand there is no you leaving. The debt of you eating the peach is a life sentence. You belong to me for life.” 

 

“So I am your property?” she asked. 

 

“Technically speaking yes.” 

 

“So what do I do after I give birth to the heir. You said I could raise him.” 

 

“You stay in the castle, and give me more children. I will need at least an heir and spare.” 

 

“I said I would give you an heir. Not multiple children.” she slammed her fork down. 

 

“You said you would help ensure my future dynasty. The only way to do that is to have multiple children, in case something happens to one of them.” 

 

“So I sit in your castle, as your property and churn out children when you say? What happens if we have girls?” 

 

“If our eldest is a girl, she will obviously inherit the throne. I have no interest in following the rules of my peers, I never have. But I do need to appear that I am for a while, so they don't get any ideas about taking my throne. So I will need sons as well.” 

 

“I can’t guarantee that." 

 

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." 

 

"Will the children know me as their mother or will they know me as the nanny." She tried to hide her face. She always wanted a large family, especially with him, but not like this. 

 

"Their mother of course. You will live here and raise them. You will also run my household and occasionally play hostess." 

 

"So I will essentially be your wife, but without the title."

 

"Exactly.” 

 

“And if you decide to take a real wife? Then what happens to me?” 

 

“Why would I need a wife, I have you.” 

 

“Oh I don’t know. Love maybe?” she threw an exasperated hand in the air. She was met with a noncommittal grunt. 

 

“I have no lovers or any intention of seeking one out. Like I said, I have you.”

 

“What about me? Can I find love?” 

 

“You may not take a lover. It would delegitimize my children’s claim to the throne.” he sat back, giving her an angry look. 

 

“Lots of wives and consorts of Kings take lovers after they provide an heir. It happens all the time. Once I am of no more use to you, what if I can be discreet and not cause a scandal?” she jumped when he slammed his fist hard on the table. He stood and went to stand in front of her. He held her head in both hands. She tried to pull away but he kept her held tight, leaning in close.

 

“Listen to me now, I will not repeat this again. No one will be taking a lover. You are mine and all your children and pleasure will come from me. No one will taste your flesh but your king. I will kill anyone who tries. When you have given me my children, I will still have a great many uses for you. Do you understand?” she nodded the best she could while he was holding onto her face. He leaned in and unexpectedly to both of them kissed her gently. He sat back down in his chair as if nothing had happened. “I will hear no more discussion of either of us finding release elsewhere.” 

 

“I understand. May I be excused Your Highness?” she was angry and needed to get away from him. She ran from the room before he had a chance to answer. He let her go, frustrated that she seemed so intent on being with other men. He needed to talk this out, and the best person for the job was his mother. 

 

“So you have installed the mortal in your house, and she is what? Your slave? Your whore?” his mother had a blunt way about her, unable to stomach the idea of dancing around an idea. 

 

“Do not call her that.” he tolerated a lot from his mother, but he would not tolerate anyone calling Sarah that. 

 

“Well, what is she to you then? A pet? Since her only purpose seems to be breeding.” she gave him a disgusted look. 

 

“She has other purposes. She will raise my children, she will run the household and occasionally will be hostess if I ever receive guests.” 

 

“So she is your wife.” this was not a question, but a statement. He began to argue with her but she raised a hand to silence him. “She is performing all of the duties of a wife, with none of the benefit. That is very selfish of you. You are depriving her of a title she has earned, more importantly you are depriving her of a life of love. You will be dooming her to a very lonely life. You are treating her as less than human."

 

“What lonely? I am allowing her to stay in her children’s life. She will have me.” 

 

“She will have one part of you. She will not have all of you and that is a lonely way to live. Trust me. I had hoped for better for you. You love her, why not marry her?” 

 

“I do not love her. Besides I offered her all of me, I offered her the title and the lands. I offered her my soul and she turned me down. This is what she gets now, and it is a hell of a lot more than she deserves.” 

 

“Really Jareth? Are you a child? That was over a decade ago. This is petty and beneath you. I raised you better than that. Forgive her. Wouldn't your life be better if you could love her and enjoy being with her. Won’t your children be happier?” his mother reached over and squeezed his hand. 

 

“No.” he said with a pout. 

 

“Fine. But unless you marry her, your father will not recognize your children as legitimate and others will have claim to the throne. It will all be for not.” 

 

“You’re forcing me to marry her?” he yanked his hand from hers.

 

“No one will think your children will be fit to be on throne if they are bastards Jareth. I do not know what gave you the idea they would.” 

 

“Even if proclaim them as my heirs?” 

 

“If you want to secure the future of your dynasty, you will marry the girl. If you want a happy future, you will forgive her and love her. I want you happy, not living a life of bitterness and anger. She was so young, she could not have understood what you were offering. Think about it, but you know where your father and I stand as High King and Queen.” she stood and kissed the furrowed brow of her favorite son and left. 

 

He thought about it, he thought about it for 3 bottles of wine. He still did not know what he wanted other than her. She must have walked past his door because he smelled those damn pheromones. He went to the door and yanked it open. 

 

“Sarah. Get in here.” he said in tone not to be argued with. She turned and slowly walked in. “Faster!” he shouted and she sped up. She could smell the wine from his room. He was pouring himself another glass and a second for her. He roughly handed it to her, she tried to push it away but he forced it into her hand. 

 

“Thank you.” she finally said, sipping the sweet drink. It was delicious. He was watching her intently.

 

“Why do you look sad?” he finally asked her. 

 

“I know why I am here, and it hurts that you have to get drunk in order to do it.” she sat and put her head in her hand. He grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet, holding her to his chest he growled into her ear. 

 

“You think I am drinking because I don’t want to have sex with you? I'm drinking because I am torn up over everything. I want you more than I have wanted anyone, I am hard all the time for you.” he took her hand and placed it on the front of his pants. "I want nothing more than bury myself deep into you for hours. I am trying daily to give you space and time and not jump you each time I see you." He pressed her hand harder into his erection. Her cheeks were hot, and she was having a hard time breathing. Feeling brave she wrapped her hand around his hardness and countered with the single sexiest sentence he had ever heard. 

 

"Stop talking about it and do it." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed along his neck till she reached his lip. Instead of kissing his mouth she bit it. He growled again and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her while he walked them over to his bed. He tossed her down a little roughly, but she didn't mind. His eyes followed the line of her legs all the way up to where her skirt rested at her hip. He had very little experience with undergarments of the mortal world, but he liked this particular pair. He reached down and rubbed a finger across the expanse of the soft lace. 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this now Sarah? We can stop and wait till next month." He heard himself say the words, and cursed himself for saying them. Looking down at the goddess spread out on his bed before him he hoped she would say she was ready. His answer only came with her pulling her dress over her head, tossing it aside and opening her legs to him. 

 

Later he laid in his bed spent. Hours had passed and he was far from satisfied, but she was no magical being and needed some rest. Not that she wasn't amazing, just each taste of her only made him want her more. He feared he would never get enough of her. She rolled away from him onto her side and curled into a ball. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, but she pulled the sheet up to cover her shoulder. 

 

"I don't know if it took but we should probably try again tomorrow. We'll find out if it worked in a couple weeks." She said sadly. He couldn't figure out why she was so sad. 

 

"Of course it worked. It worked amazingly well." He put his hands behind his head. Thoroughly pleased with himself. Until a thought occurred to him. "Was it not pleasing to you? Did you not finish? I swore you did several times." He turned on his side and rested his head in his hand. She rolled over and looked at him confused. 

 

"I was talking about the baby." She clarified. He gave a silent Oh. He was so wrapped up in the activities he had completely forgotten the goal. “I did though by the way. Several times.” she said and rolled back over. He could feel her counting the minutes. It was silent and awkward. 

 

“I need to use the restroom.” she got up and threw her dress over her head and left the room, leaving him sitting there confused, he thought they had a wonderful time. 

 

The next afternoon, a still perplexed Jareth sat outside watching Sarah talk with the fox and the rockcaller. At one point he saw her breakdown into tears. The rockcaller embraced her in his large arms as she cried. The little fox was hopping around barking, until he locked eyes with Jareth. Didymus gave a small growl and marched towards him. 

 

“How dare thee sir! I am calling you out for your dishonor!” he pulled out his small sword and pointed it upward. 

 

“How dare you sir Knight. I am your king!” he pushed the sword away with his knee. The fox spat onto Jareth’s boot. 

 

“You are no King sir. You are filth. You are scum and I will fight you sir.” 

 

“What is this about? Because she is crying?” 

 

“Thou has taken her maidenhood with no intention of marrying her! With no respect for the fair lady’s reputation. I will not follow a king such as thee. Now enguard!” the fox began thrusting his small sword and hitting Jareth in the legs. He only bent over and picked the small knight up by the scruff of his neck. Didymus spun slightly until he was facing the King. He snarled his lips and growled before trying to spit again. Jareth put a hand over the fox’s mouth and took him inside before Sarah saw what was happening. 

 

“Explain yourself now!” he tossed Didymus down on the ground with a thud. 

 

“You are a cad. The Lady had told me of your plan, how she was to bare you an heir but I assumed you would do the honorable thing and marry her. Not use her like some cheap harlot, robbing her of the love and affection that should go into a young lady’s first time. You callously spilled her maiden’s blood and I will now spill your blood sir.” he pulled his sword out again. Jareth plucked the sword from his hands and tossed it to the side. He sat down on a step to level himself with the fox. 

 

“How do you know she was a maiden? In her world, ladies do not always wait till marriage. They often anticipate their vows, especially by her age."

 

“She has told me so. She had been saving herself for her future husband. She told me it was her first time and you used her like a harlot to slay your own devious thirsts.” 

 

“Did she say I used her like a harlot?” 

 

“She used a word much worse sir. Much worse. I disagreed with her, told her she misunderstood until she laid out the rules of her new life. You are using this poor girl for her body and it is not right. I will not allow it.” 

 

“I did not know it was her first time. I would have taken better care.” 

 

“Does thou not love her anymore? I remember a time when you loved her greatly. A lot of hearts broke the day she returned home, but none were broken as badly as yours sire. I thought you would be happy to have her back, that you would love her again.” 

 

“I was not in love with her, I was obsessed with her.” 

 

“Aye, but you forget there were many inhabitants at that ball and they all saw you dance with her, they all saw your face when she ran off. You have never created a ball for another runner, you have never invested as much into another runner. Do not think we three did not see your face throughout the entire Labyrinth. We knew you were watching. I personally saw your face after she went home. That was pure heartbreak, not the loss of an obsession. You can lie to me sir, but you cannot lie to yourself. I will leave you to think on that, and if thou has not done the right thing soon, I will call you out publicly and fight you.” the fox straightened coat. He gathered his sword and went back out to the garden. 

 

She came to his room again that night, eyes still puffy from crying. Tonight she only wore a dressing gown tied at the waist. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything under it. Clearly she came to do a job and get out. 

 

"Do you have any of the wine from last night?" She looked around the room. 

 

"No. Why did you say less experience than me and not NO experience?" 

 

"Did Didymus talk to you?" 

 

"He challenged me actually. Why did you not tell me you were still a maiden?” 

 

“It wouldn’t have changed anything.” she shrugged. “ I have a little experience, until last night I never went all the way. So...do you want to do this? I’m not sure how much longer I will be ovulating..” she began to untie her dressing gown but he put a hand out to stop her. 

 

“Sarah. Didymus said you called yourself a harlot. No, wait he said he called yourself something worse than that. What did you call yourself?” 

 

“I told him the truth. I was your whore. I am only good for my body. There is no emotion tied to it, you don’t care about me. Just your children and getting off.”

 

“I don’t like that word. You are not my whore. You are my chosen consort.” 

 

“Dress it up however you want, it doesn’t change the facts.” she turned to leave the room, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. He stood her between his legs and hugged her body, resting his face on her stomach. Torn between carrying out his revenge and the desperate need to stop her pain. 

 

“Sarah what do you want?” 

 

“I want to be loved. I want to be a wife. I want my children borne out of love. I want all of you, not just the sex. You know why I didn’t fight you too hard about being here as your prisoner? Because I searched for you for 14 years. For 14 years the thought of being back with you here was my all consuming desire. You’re all I thought about. I didn’t have friends, I didn’t have many boyfriends, I was trying to save myself for you. I wasn’t partying like other kids my age. I was studying, looking for you anywhere. And when the books in my library ran out, I took a major in college that gave me access to older books and more information. I never fit in up there, and I thought maybe I had a place here.” 

 

“You do have a place here.” he was taken aback by the passion in her voice. 

 

“Yeah. To bare you a child. The one thing I cannot figure out is if you hate me so much, how can you stomach to have sex with me, and seem to enjoy it.” he physically recoiled at that one, it felt like a slap across his face. “I understand why you hate me, and I understand this is my punishment for turning you down. This is a very cruel punishment though. Deeming me less than a person. Very cruel.” 

 

“Is being with me so bad?” 

 

“If we were actually together, no it would be wonderful. Beyond my wildest dreams. I have wanted to start a family for so long. I was starting to think that would never happen and then you came back. But now, I am your toy that you take out and play with when you’re bored. I am no better than a dog. You have sentenced me to a half a life. There is no autonomy. I will live in your house, by your rules. I could lose my children if you felt like it. I have no power or authority over anything and no love. You win. You have all the power over me. I will be very lonely. I can only hope maybe one day you me being in all this pain will make you hate me a little less.” 

 

“You think I have all the power? I offered you everything you just asked for years ago and you said no.” 

 

“What you offered me was not real love. Not a true love, but a childish and possessive one. You wanted to control me. Real love does not demand control, insecurity does. I want to be an equal. That’s what the words at the end of the book meant. ‘My will is as strong as yours. My kingdom as great.’ I never fully understood why what you offered did not sit right, till later. As much as I wanted to stay with you forever, I knew two things, something in the way you spoke felt wrong and I needed to save Toby. Going home was the right choice, though now you hate me. In the long run you still won, I am your possession.”

 

“I do not hate you. How could I hate you? You are giving me the sweetest gift imaginable.” He held onto her waist with one hand and the in the other he untied her dressing gown. He pushed aside the fabric and placed feather light kisses across her bare abdomen. She reached a hand up and began running it through his hair. “ I hear what you are saying, I really do. I cannot promise you love. I’m sorry but I just can’t. I can promise you something better than my original terms.” he kissed her stomach a couple more times, inhaling her scent. He could smell she was aroused, despite her words. That was a good sign, he didn’t entirely disgust her. Goodness knows he was aroused by the feeling of her skin, but then again he always was when she was near. 

 

“I have recently learned my children will not be considered legitimate heirs unless I marry their mother. In light of that and what you have told me tonight I propose an amendment to our original deal. I will marry you, you will be granted title of Queen. You will be given the respect you deserve as mother of my children and my kingdom. No one will think of you as my who -- play thing. This will be a legitimate marriage and partnership.” 

 

“A marriage of convenience.” her hands had stilled and he was dying to ask her to continue. 

 

“You want more?” he said sadly. It took all his effort to not throw himself at her feet and give her everything she wanted. He would not be that vulnerable with her again, she will not have the chance to hurt him again. 

 

“Yes but I will take what I can get. Your offer is generous considering the circumstances.” 

 

“Me generous?” he tilted his head up, resting his chin on her stomach he smiled. If he kept smiling like that she would say yes to anything he asked. “I do care for you Sarah. I will respect you, you will be a partner and an equal. I will not be cruel to you. It is more than a lot of marriages offer in this realm, especially royal ones.” he rested his cheek again. She began playing with his hair while she thought about it. 

 

“Okay. I accept.” she finally said. They both knew she would, but they pretended it was a choice. 

 

“I have one more condition.” he pushed her back and pulled her to kneel down in front of him, eyes level. Her eyes got big in anticipation. His tone was harsh. “I will not tolerate the word whore being used in relation to you. You are not and never have been my whore. I will not hear that word uttered in this house again. By anyone. If anyone even mutters it, I will kill them slowly. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes.” she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Normally he initiated any kisses, but this was a pleasant surprise. He sat back and pulled her onto his lap. 

 

They never made it to the bed, not for a long time. She had fallen asleep on him and he did not want to disturb her. Eventually her neck looked uncomfortable so he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down first, kissing her forehead then her abdomen. She hummed in pleasure before waking up slightly. 

 

"Do you think it worked?" She asked sleepily. 

 

"Yes my dear, I believe it did." He was blissfully happy in that moment.

 

"We should probably try again just in case." She sat up and put her arms around his neck 

 

"We will, just not now. You need to sleep." He took her arms from around his neck and laid her back down. She rolled onto her side and he slid in next to her.

 

"Should I go back to my room?" She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. 

 

"Nonsense. My wife and heir sleep with me." He laid a protective hand across her belly and kissed her behind the ear. 

 

"I'm not your wife yet." She said in her yawn. She had almost dozed off when she heard him say. 

 

"Foolish girl, you have always been my wife." He kissed her ear again. She smiled to herself before finally dozing off. His mother was right, it was easier and felt better to just be happy.


	5. 14 Years and 1 Month: Big News

14 years and 1 Month

 

They kept a similar routine for the next couple of weeks, they would spend the night together and eat breakfast together. He would leave for a few hours to work and come back. Then they would play games and read to each other. Things were nearly perfect to Sarah, nearly because there was a thought nagging at her. 

 

“What has put a frown on that beautiful face?” Jareth asked as he came back into the room from his shower. Her face turned red at the sight of his nakedness. He rarely covered up and she still hadn’t gotten use to the intimacy of seeing another person naked so often. 

 

“I was just thinking about something strange. I sort of pushed it out of my mind for a while, but it keeps coming back up.” 

 

“What is that?” he had walked behind where she was sitting and bit her playfully on the back of the neck. 

 

“Why haven’t you let me call you by your name? It’s always Goblin King and Your Highness. If we are going to get married, shouldn’t I know you name?” she turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

 

“I guess I didn’t think about it. I know you know what my name is. Higgle told it to you.” 

 

“I know, but you never did. I even asked you the night I came back home. And his name is Hoggle. I know you know that.” 

 

“You did. I was a little preoccupied. I apologize.” 

 

“So...can I call you by your name instead of Goblin King?” she turned around on the couch, sitting on her knees to face him. He lifted her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder and she yelped. 

 

“I’ll do you one better, how about I make you scream it.” he tossed her onto the bed, wasting no time to climb on top of her body. Damn his obligations, he was going to spend the entire day in bed with his woman. 

 

“You’re barely touching your dinner. Is everything okay? You normally can’t enough of the roast.” he asked between large bites of his dinner. He was beyond hungry from their day of love making. 

 

“It tastes funny. Doesn’t it taste funny to you?” she nibbled a bit off her fork, making a sour face at the bite. “I’ll just stick with the potatoes. So, how do weddings work down here? Is there a ceremony and a big wedding?” 

 

“There is sometimes. They like to make a big spectacle of themselves. I do not wish to host a large wedding. I do not need the peers here. They are all boring and snobbish.” 

 

“Are you sure it isn’t because you are embarrassed to be marrying a mortal?” her lip quivered. She was feeling incredibly insecure lately. “It’s just that I have been here a little over a month and have not met any of your friends or family. It’s like you’re hiding me away.” she sniffed some tears back. 

 

“Sarah. You haven’t met anyone because I do not invite any of them to my castle, even before you. I cannot stand any of them and they cannot stand me. The only ones I like is my mother and youngest sister, and that is pushing it most days. Before you came here I never entertained. It has nothing to do with you, I am not a social creature. I have my goblins and I have my woman. What do I need to talk to any of those pompous, dramatic, gossiping and conniving bunch for?” he reached across her and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it. “As for a wedding, we can do it tomorrow if you want." he rubbed his thumb across her cheek but she pulled away from him. Looking down at her plate she pushed the food around for a moment before speaking. 

 

"Sure. Whatever you want." She said sadly. 

 

"What now?" He tossed his fork down.

 

"Nothing. I'm just being silly is all. I know our arrangement but I had always hoped a marriage proposal would be more romantic is all. I don't expect anything different than our deal, it's just sometimes sad to realize my life isn't going to be what I thought it would be like coming home to you. I'm sorry I'm just feeling pretty sensitive is all." She sat her napkin down and left. Jareth ran a hand down his face, exasperated. With a wave of his hand he transported himself. 

 

"Jareth you cannot just keep popping in unannounced." 

 

"I'm sorry mother. I just needed to talk." He threw himself down onto her sofa, almost appearing boneless. 

 

"What's going on? Girl trouble?" She gave him a smile. 

 

"She's impossible. I offered to marry her, she agreed. We are getting along great in all departments. We spend most of our time together and it's not enough. She keeps getting sad when we talk about the future. She should feel lucky!" He folded his arms. 

 

"Jareth. She is a young woman, she wants love and romance. You told me she had been searching for you for 14 years, maybe she thought you would be happy to see her and you two would fall in love? Did you think she searched all that time to play cards? No, it seems like she already is deeply in love, spending that long to find you. You cannot blame her for being a little sad." 

 

"Why do we need more? Why can't she be happy with what I'm offering her?" 

 

"She will not be fully happy with only part of you. You need to open up and tell her you love her." 

 

"I won't give her the power to hurt me again." 

 

"Darling. Love is being vulnerable. You must risk the hard stuff to get to the wonderful stuff. Talk to her. Maybe she will tell you she has feelings for you first."

 

When he came home she wasn't in his room, he tried to go to her but the Labyrinth wouldn't let him in. She didn't come to breakfast or lunch. She finally appeared in his throne room late in the afternoon. He had been lounging back thinking about her when she appeared, almost as if he had summoned her.

 

The normally boustrous room fell silent when she came into the door. She stood there staring at him for a moment. He stood up but before he could speak or go to her she broke out in a huge grin and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him fully on the lips. The goblins were confused, afraid to say anything and upset the King. 

 

He broke the kiss first, "Sarah. What is going on?" He asked. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. 

 

"It worked! I'm pregnant!" Her grin was huge. 

 

"Pregnant?" He was shocked. "We're having a baby?" He asked her again. She bit her lip in excitement and nodded her head yes. He kissed her again before pulling away to address his subjects. 

 

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he shouted to the room. They all cheered in delight and began chanting “baby” repeatedly. 

 

Jareth transported them directly to his bed, her underneath him. She reached her face up and kissed his again. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked while she kissed along his neck. 

 

"As sure as I can be without a pregnancy test. As you know, I've been incredibly sensitive lately. My breasts ache all the time. I made a makeshift ovulation calendar and I should be on my period and I haven't started yet. Which I thought maybe I miscalculated but this morning I was throwing up and the Labyrinth won't give me coffee. Only tea. Can't you use your magic to confirm it? Like how you could tell when I was ovulating." 

 

"That was not magic, that was scent." He leaned down and ran his nose along her neck and she giggled. 

 

"Like I was a dog in heat?"

 

"Sort of yeah. I have much better senses than mortals. You do smell different though, I hadn't noticed." He smelled her again, which turned into light kisses he trailed down her body. He froze at her abdomen when he felt a shock of something. 

 

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned that he stopped right there. He tilted his face upwards to look at her and gave her a heart stopping grin. 

 

"Everything is perfect. Thank you." He continued his ministrations downward. 

 

That night she laid wrapped in his arms, one of his hands protectively over her womb. Sarah was happier than she had ever been before. She was content. He kissed her behind the ear. 

 

"Thank you so much Sarah. I still cannot believe it is happening." His hand tightened. 

 

"You're going to be one of those over-protective dads aren't you?" 

 

"Absolutely. Hazard of the trade, I've seen what can happen. I've seen the unloved and unwanted, the neglected and the beaten. You mortals do not cherish your children. I will be involved in everything. Our children will never wonder if their father loves them." He hugged her again and realized he must be talking about his own father. She had the same sadness and her heart recognized it in him. 

 

"I love their father." She said quietly. 

 

"Don't be silly Sarah." He went to move his hand off of her but she sat up and grabbed it. 

 

"No. I'm not being silly. I don't care if you don't love me, and if you ever say it. But I'm happy. I'm really happy right now. Good and properly happy and I'm not going to pretend I'm not. Jareth. I love you so much. I've loved you for years, I really did. I searched for you, I saved myself for you. I was beginning to think it was hopeless. I didn't think I would have the chance to find where I belong and have a family of my own. For the first time in my life, I finally feel like I belong somewhere and now I'm having your baby and it is all more than I thought I would have. So thank you, and I love you." She leaned over and kissed his lips before turning over to go to sleep. Apparently she was not interested in any response from him.


	6. 14 Years,1 Month and 1 Day: Proposals and Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth finally properly proposes and Sarah meets Jareth's favorite family members before an important ceremony

"Sarah, wake up." He kissed her all over her face, starting at her nose and working around clockwise. "I can see you smiling. I know you're awake." 

 

"Mmm. But this is too nice to wake up. I'm just going to stay right here." She snuggled deeper into her pillow. 

 

"I have something much nicer planned for the day though." 

 

"Your insatiable." She finally opened her eyes and smiled. 

 

"Not that. But actually we may have some time before we go…" 

 

"Go where?" The prospect of the leaving the castle was enough to wake her up. 

 

"I thought I could take you to the finest garden at the High Queen's castle. You could meet my mother and my least annoying sister. Maybe after some tea and biscuits we could have my mother marry us. I thought that would be nicer than in the dirty throne room amongst the goblins and chickens." He chuckled when she made a disgusted face. 

 

"Are you proposing to me?" 

 

"I thought I already did a couple weeks ago… now that you mention it though. I think I can do better." He pulled a ring out of the air, it had one large green stone surrounded by little diamonds. "Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth. Mother of my children, would do me the great honor of also becoming my wife?" he slid the ring on her finger, she was speechless but nodded her head yes. 

 

He made her a beautiful new gown in the fashion of his people and helped her braid her long hair. 

 

Sarah froze at the entrance of the garden. Just as Jareth was tall, regal and beyond beautiful so was his mother and sister. They all had the same pale hair and eyes, the same nose. She was intimidated by the otherworldly beauty before her. 

 

"Sarah, come along." He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His mother and sister stood and greeted him with a hug. "This is Sarah. Sarah my mother Asherah and youngest sister Celeste." Sarah went into a deep curtsey to both women. Celeste was the first to greet her. 

 

"Please do not make such a fuss for me. I hear you are to be my sister." Celeste wrapped Sarah in a big hug. This is why he picked this one of all his sisters, she was the sweetest and he knew she would be the most welcoming. 

 

"Yes. Yes. Let the woman breath Celeste." He batted her off of Sarah. She stood back next to her mother and smiled broadly. Asherah stood taking all of Sarah in. 

 

"She is uncommonly pretty for a human isn't she Jareth." 

 

"Very much so. Even more beautiful than the first time she was here if you could believe it." He graced Sarah with a smile. She stood blushing from all the praise. 

 

"Hhmm. Yes I like her very much. You have chosen well." Asherah hugged Sarah as a welcome, although a little less enthusiastic than her youngest daughter. She stopped mid hug and grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and gave her another look over. "My my. You made fast work of that." She placed her hand on Sarah's womb which got warm, a warmth that spread throughout her entire body. Celeste congratulated the couple and had them sit for tea. 

 

"So when shall the wedding be? Will you have it here or in your Kingdom. The Goblin Kingdom is fine, but there are no gardens as lovely as this. Plus our ballroom could hold more people." Celeste chattered on. Sarah, still a bit in awe of these two just sat silently. 

 

"We are not doing a big wedding. I detest the pomp and circumstance of it all. Which brings me to why we are here. Mother. Would you oversee a ceremony today? Right now in fact? We have a witness." He pointed his biscuit at his sister. 

 

"Is this what you want Sarah? A small wedding, not a royal one?" Celeste's beautiful eyebrows knitted together. 

 

"Butt out Celeste. I said what I said." Jareth gave her a cold look. 

 

"Let the girl speak for herself. She hasn't said one word since she got here. Tell me dear, is that what you want?" Asherah took Sarah's hand in her own and squeezed it. 

 

"Well. My family is not here and I only have a three friends. I don't really need or want a big wedding. I'm not comfortable being the center of attention like that. I just want to be married." Sarah managed to not stumble over any of her words. 

 

"Jareth are you that anxious to make her your wife? You really want to do it this afternoon?" 

 

"She's already my wife, I just need you to make it official." 

 

"Is she now?" His mother raised an eyebrow at him. He had let on more than he intended to. Celeste clapped her hands in excitement. 

 

"I just meant, we already live as man and wife it seems to be all of you that think it needs to be made official with a ceremony. I want to keep it just us, I don't want any of the nosey twits gawking at us." 

 

"What about a ball? You must let us throw one to welcome her to the family." Celeste asked excitedly.

 

"No balls. No grand teas, no parties." He pointed at both his mother and sister. Asherah leaned over to Sarah, whose hand she was still holding. 

 

"I'm sorry dear, you seemed to have fallen in love with my least social child. I have others, though not as handsome as their brother, much more social." 

 

"No one said anything about love. This is not that type of marriage." Jareth folded his arms and scowled at the table.

 

"Jareth! How could you be so callous! I am so sorry Sarah. Spending all that time with the goblins has made him rude!" Celeste stood and shook her finger in his face, which he batted away while Asherah gave him a thunderous look.

 

"Thank you for your kindness, but I really don't want a fuss or any big parties. I've never been too social myself. And it is no secret to me what our marriage is." Sarah smiled at the ladies hoping to cool their anger. Celeste sat down in a huff. 

 

"He still shouldn't throw it out their so casually. Especially when we all know that is a lie and he does lo-" 

 

"That is enough Celeste! You need to mind your own business. Their marriage is their business, not yours. Jareth will tell her how he feels when he is ready." 

 

"Jareth is sitting right here and can hear everything you are saying. Look. All I want to do is marry my woman, and go home to my castle and celebrate just the two of us." he scolded both women.

 

"My woman?" His mother repeated scornfully. He had the good sense to look ashamed. "If you are both sure you want it small we could do it right now." 

 

"Yes please." Sarah spoke up before he had a chance to say something else mean. 

 

Asherah performed the ceremony under a large willow tree, the groom surprised the bride by pulling out a crystal that was connected to her brothers dreams. Toby got to witness his sister's wedding, which made Sarah cry. When they were pronounced husband and wife they met with a passionate kiss, the bride whispering she loved the groom and him kissing her nose quickly in response.


	7. 14 Years and 5 Months: Job Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a reprimand from his sister, Jareth offers Sarah a job to fill her day.

14 years and 5 Months

 

4 months into Sarah's pregnancy and all her symptoms seem to clear up. She even began to show. Her new sister, who was now w frequent visitor to the castle, made sure she had a wardrobe fit for a Queen. Sarah was thankful that the style of dress allowed ample room for her growing belly. 

 

"You seem happy in this life, marriage suits you." Celeste commented while handing Sarah a cup of tea. 

 

"I am." She responded, nodding her head as a thank you for the tea. 

 

"Well I for one am not happy with the way my brother has been treating you. It is beyond appalling. Don't you want more than to be his wife and baby maker. Don't you want a life of your own, a life where your husband treats you with respect." 

 

Sarah sighed, tired of having this conversation with Celeste. "Look. I am trying to make the best of a bad situation. By all technicality of me eating the peach I could be his slave. Instead I have a title, and a husband and I get to be the one who raises my children. He could have just taken them from me, or made me a servant. Is it perfect? No. Is it what I wanted? Absolutely not. But I would never trade it because I saved Toby losing his mother. I knew what the deal was when I agreed. He told me he couldn't guarantee love, I accept that." 

 

"But you have told him you love him. That I don't understand. Not that I don't love my brother but he has been so cruel for the last several years. He has pulled away from everyone, and when he is with them he is sullen and mad. I am going to be candid with you and break his trust." 

 

"Oh no. Please don't." 

 

"Too late. I know all about your history, you destroyed him when you rejected him. He loved you a great deal. The peach thing was meant to be revenge. He swore he hated you, but my mother and I knew better. I do not know why he is being so stubborn and refusing to admit he loves you. But I know he does. I can see it, hell look how fast his plan went from revenge to marriage and a baby. He will tell you soon." 

 

"I'm not expecting anything. But he is giving me whiplash. He does very kind things for me and is very tender with me. Like at the wedding, how he made Toby be able to be there, in a way. Or when I'm feeling terrible, he takes good care of me. He always makes sure I have eaten and slept plenty. He even would hold my hair and rub my back while I threw up. But then if someone brings up love he just shuts down, and gets rude about it." She jumped when she heard the door open and saw Jareth come into the room. "Hello Daddy, how was your day?" She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned over and kissed her head then down to kiss her belly. 

 

"Hello Mommy, it was long. I spent a good amount of time trying to mediate a dispute between two goblins over a chicken." He sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. 

 

"No hello for your favorite sister?" Celeste asked with a fake pout. 

 

"Hello. Why are you here again?" he barely glanced at her before looking at his wife again.

 

"Just making sure my sweet sister doesn't go crazy from loneliness." 

 

"She's not lonely, she has me and her friends visit." 

 

"Stop speaking for her. Sarah are you lonely?" 

 

"No, but I am always happy to have your company and conversation." Sarah smiled at her. 

 

"See. Not lonely. What were you two talking about so intently when I came in?" He looked to Sarah to answer, not interested in what his sister would say.

 

"How I fat I'm getting." She rubbed her belly. 

 

"You're beautiful." Celeste told her. 

 

"Thank you for saying so but I look awful." 

 

"Jareth, tell her she is being crazy. You are glowing. Pregnancy suits you." 

 

"She's right Sarah. You were already beautiful, but you are so incredibly gorgeous. There is something about you, I can’t get enough. I think I desire more now than I ever have before." he reached over and took her hand. "If she wasn't here I would tell you all the things I want to do you." 

 

"You just like the belly cause you're an egomaniac and it shows your virility as a male. Celeste thank you so much for coming, but I think I'm going to take a nap." She said with a yawn. She stood up and hugged Celeste goodbye. 

 

"Jareth walk me out." Celeste grabbed his arm as he was about to follow Sarah to the bed. 

 

"You have to give that poor woman something to do. Something that is hers. Her entire identity cannot be wrapped up in serving you." She kissed his cheek and disappeared. She appeared again for a moment to continue scolding him. "And you're not fooling anyone, tell your wife you love her." She popped back out. 

 

Jareth went back to their rooms and watched Sarah sleep for a bit. Celeste was right. She couldn't sit around all like a lap dog waiting for him. She needed something that was her own. He needed to figure that out. 

 

That night at dinner he decided to broach the topic. "Sarah. I've been thinking. I've been very cruel making you wait around all day for me while I work. You must be bored out of your mind. Your identity cannot be wrapped up in me totally. You must have something of your own." 

 

" I did not want to ask and rock the boat. I didn't want you to think I wasn't grateful. I know things could have been very different." 

 

"Well what did you do before you came here?" 

 

"Honestly? I searched for a way to come back mostly. I wrote a couple books on folklore and fairytales. I was working to become a professor, so I taught." 

 

"What about a school? The goblins have very basic skills, could you run a school?" 

 

"I could. But what about the baby?" 

 

"It doesn't have to be full time. The goblins have jobs anyway. Just a few hours a week. We will work it out. We can see about a nanny when you want one. You are Queen, you could even bring the baby to classes with you if you felt like it.”

 

"Okay! I'll start working up some plans. Thank you!" She almost told him she loved him but stopped knowing how uncomfortable it makes him. She leaned over for a kiss, more to the side, since the belly was starting to get in the way. She seemed genuinely happy, which made his heart warm.


	8. 14 Years and 7 Months: Glimpse of Happiness

14 years and 7 months 

 

Sarah sat happily at her desk. They decided the first step was the educate some of the adult Goblins and then let them help her with the school. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed teaching and even grading papers. 

 

Jareth appeared in her doorway. "Sarah, you're late to dinner." 

 

"I wasn't aware I had a set dinner time." She never took her eyes up from the paper she was grading. 

 

"We eat every night at the same time. You need to eat and stop pushing yourself so hard." 

 

"I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in work. It's nice to have something to be passionate about again. I mean outside of the bedroom." she winked at him, Then hoisted herself up from her desk and walked over to Jareth. He smiled as he always did at her waddle. She huffed at him and he laughed. 

 

"It's not funny! I'm exhausted." She stopped halfway to him and put her hands on her hips. 

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. But you look adorable." 

 

"If you want your kiss, you're going to have to come to me." She folded her arms and rested them on her large belly. It took him three steps with his long legs before he was in front of her. 

 

"Hello Mommy." He kissed her lips and bent forward and kissed her belly. "Hello baby." She giggled. 

 

"The baby is dancing, he likes your voice."

 

"Is that true? I love you little one. I cannot wait to meet you." He was leaned over talking to her tummy again. "Come on. You've had a long day. How about dinner in bed?" 

 

"Yes please! But first I must pee for the 50th time today. Please transport me to the restroom?" She batted her eyes at him. Having a magical husband really came in handy.


	9. 14 years and 9 Months: a Goblin Babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the baby coming too soon?

14 years and 9 Months 

 

8 months into the pregnancy and Jareth was pacing the hall. That damn woman put too much stress on herself with her school. 

 

"Jareth sit down. The healer is in there and so is mother. Everything is okay."

 

"I don't understand why I cannot be in there." He sat, only on the edge of the bench. 

 

"Because you kept screaming at the healer." 

 

"She's bleeding Celeste. And in pain. It is his job to stop it!” He put his head in hands, suddenly very tired. His sister came and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

"I know sweetheart. It is scary but she is in good hands." 

 

"What if we lose the baby? What if I lose her?" He hugged Celeste back. Too tired to pretend. 

 

"You won't. Sarah is strong and healthy. They will fix her up." 

 

"This is my fault. I've treated her terribly. This is my payback for not treating her the way she deserves." 

 

"While I agree you should have treated her better in the beginning, she says you have been amazing to her lately. You're only guilty of taking her for granted. You need to stop lying and admit it you love her." He said nothing back to her. Only stared at the floor. 

 

"Jareth, come here son. I need to speak with you." His mother came out of the room, he noticed she had some blood on her as well and his knees buckled. 

 

"Oh God. Is she okay?" His face was white with terror.

 

"She's going to be fine. But she went into labor and she is ready to deliver the baby. She says she won't do it without you. The healer is afraid you will make it worse. You can go in, but know she will be in pain and there is nothing anyone can do. You need to stay calm. Can you do that?." Asherah rubbed his arms like she would when he was a child. He nodded his yes and went into their room. 

 

Sarah laid out on their bed, her face dripping in sweat and tears. When he saw the terror in her eyes he knew he was going to have to be the strong one. 

 

"Hello Mommy. Our son is so excited to meet you he decided to show up early." He kissed her brow. She grabbed his hand with both her smaller ones. 

 

"Jareth. It's too soon. Tell them it is too soon." She was frantic trying to sit up. He looked to the healer. 

 

"Darling girl, it is not too soon. Do not worry. Her highness told me you even started showing early. If it is what I suspect, we are okay." The healer laid a reassuring hand on her leg. 

 

"But what if I die in childbirth. Women in the medieval days would die in childbirth all the time. We are not so different here." She asked Jareth, she only cared what he said. 

 

"Sarah. They did not have magic. We will not allow it. I am here, would I ever let anything happen to you?" 

 

"Yes! You hate me!" She threw his hands back to him. "You pretend that you like me but really we all know you hate me." She began to cry and reached for Celeste. Who took two steps and froze at the look Jareth shot her. He turned Sarah back towards him. 

 

"I do not hate you. I am an awe of you. Look at what you are doing, you're bringing life into the world. You are amazing and beautiful and so strong. You can do this and I will always protect you. Okay." He had her face between his hands and kissed her again. 

 

"Okay. I'm ready." She nodded to the healer. 

 

She pushed for hours. Jareth to everyone's surprise kept his temper in check with the healer everytime she was in pain. 

 

"Sarah, you're almost there. Keep pushing dearest." He whispered into her ear. He was sitting behind her, propping her up and letting her hold tight onto his hand. 

 

"I can't. I'm so tired. I can't do it anymore." She laid her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes. He kissed the side of her head.

 

"Yes you can. You can do anything." Celeste said from the other side of the bed. She was holding Sarah's other hand. 

 

"You are Sarah Williams. You are the champion of the Labyrinth. You are the Queen of the Goblins. I believe in you. I've always believed in you. You can do this." He kissed her hand. Her eyes were shut tight and she let out a sob. 

 

"No you don't!" She yelled. 

 

"Yes I do. Sarah come on, this baby needs you."

 

"For the baby." She said before pushing again. Finally the room filled with the sound of a baby wailing. The newborn was handed to Asherah. 

 

"It's a girl!" She announced before taking the baby to wash her up.

 

"Okay Sarah, I just need a couple more good pushes." The healer told her. "Just need to finish up." Sarah nodded. She gave a couple more big pushes and they heard the squeal of another baby. She laid back onto Jareth and looked up at him. 

 

"You asked for an heir and spare." She smiled at him. 

 

"Leave it to you to be an overachiever and do it at one time." He hugged her close, relief filling his entire body. 

 

"This one is a boy!" Celeste exclaimed from the other side of the room. Asherah and Celeste brought the wrapped bundles to their parents. 

 

They laid both babies in Sarah's arms while Jareth was still behind her, Sarah wrapped in his arms. 

 

"We will leave you to get acquainted with you children. Congratulations Your Majesties. It is a truly blessed day." The healer left with a bow. Jareth's mother and sister left behind him, after a quick congratulations. 

 

"They're perfect. Look what we did!" Sarah exclaimed. Happy to have her family started. 

 

"You did dearest. Look what you did. Thank you.” he squeezed her again. She fed the babies and laid them in the middle of the bed. Jareth had laid on the other side of the bed. They were on their sides and just watched their children sleep peacefully for ages, neither really knowing how long it had been.

 

“Sarah. I have no idea how to repay you for these two. You name it and I will give it to you.” he lifted his son’s hand with one finger, amazed when the little boy wrapped his tiny hand around Jareth’s finger.

 

“Many more of them will do nicely.” she said with a yawn. She laid her head down on her arm, beyond exhausted from the day. 

 

“As many as you want my love.” he was lost staring at his daughter and running a finger down the baby’s soft cheek. 

 

“What did you call me?” her eyes were closing. Exhaustion taking over. She was asleep before he could answer. 

 

Sarah awoke a couple hours later to find Jareth sitting on the bed crossed legged, and resting a tiny baby on each leg. He was signing softly to them. 

 

“That is my favorite song you sing to them.” she said, still laying and just watching. 

 

“How? This is the first time you’ve heard it.” he raised an eyebrow at her, but unable to keep the smile off his face. 

 

“You’ve been singing it to them since we found out I was pregnant. You just always thought I was asleep.” 

 

“Guilty. I want to talk to you about something Sarah.” he got up and placed the babies in a bassinet next to the bed before climbing back in and laid on his side facing her. He ran a finger along her cheek, the same way he had the babies. “I am madly and deeply in love with you. I have been for some time. The first moment I saw you in your room months ago, my heart was irrevocably gone to you.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” she bit her lip trying to hold back tears. 

 

“Because I was scared. I did not want to give you the power to cause me anymore pain.” 

 

“What changed your mind?” she reached over and took his hand.

 

“You said something that gave me an epiphany. I saw the pain you went through for me. And at the end of it I asked what I could do to repay you and you said give you many more children. My god Sarah, if you’re willing to go through that repeatedly…it showed me what a selfish ass I have been. I am sorry. I should not have held onto to past resentment. Will you forgive me?” 

 

“Of course I will. I love you.” she pulled his hand up and kissed it. She tugged him towards her and he gathered her into his arms. 

 

“I will make up for everyday I have missed to tell you I love you, I promise.” he leaned his head towards her and kissed her. 

 

“I love you too. I need to sleep a little more, your children have taken a lot out of me.” she giggled. 

 

“Sleep well sweet Sarah, and thank you for what you gave me.” he laid her head on his chest and ran his hands through her hair till she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for indulging my nonsense on here! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
